Expectations
by jadedesgrange
Summary: The daughter of Oliver Wood is on a mission to be the greatest Quidditch Chaser that ever lived, only, her inexistent love for quidditch clashes with her mad skills, and her sudden romantic interests for a certain Herbology Professor is on a path leading to more than just disappointment. In her final year at Hogwarts, Fiona must finally come to terms with who she wants to be.


**Summary** : Life is fun when your parents are popular, but - as Fiona Wood comes to discover - living up to their expectations is harder than she realized. The daughter of Oliver Wood is on a mission to be the greatest Quidditch Chaser that ever lived, only, her inexistent love for quidditch doesn't quite match up with her mad skills, and her romantic actions with a certain Herbology Professor are on the path leading to more than just disappointment. In her final year at Hogwarts, Fiona must finally come to terms with who she wants to be.

 **Themes** : Rated T for adult subjects. Explores the relationships between tender parental relationships, romantic relationships with drastic age measures, homosexual relationships.

 _Pairing_ : OC/Neville Longbottom

 _Pairing_ : OC/Teddy Lupin

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello All! I don't plan on making this a whole novel but this will definitely include probably around 15-30 chapters. Honestly though, who knows? I'm very indecisive. Anyhow, this is the starting introduction; I recommend reading it only because it will create an important background for my characters. Chapter One should be posted and will be much longer! I hope you all enjoy my story and don't hesitate to leave me a review! Thank you for traveling with **_Nachour Airlines_**.

* * *

Introduction 

It was a well-known fact that Oliver Wood could never love anything more than he loved his precious Quidditch. Lesser a fact than it was a rumor, when the invitations to his wedding were sent out in the year of 1996, many marveled at the odds. Gweneviere of Luxembourg, home to the Bigonville Bombers, had finally caught the golden snitch of a hopeless man's heart. Soon thereafter, it came to be known that children would hardly be a topic of discussion, as the showing hot-headed bride danced down the aisle in a dress bewitched to balloon. Surely, this wasn't a commitment to last. And yet, two years down the road, a family fit to join the Recreational English Quidditch Little Leagues had flourished in their connections of both their broomsticks and their love.

Many-a-times, mother and father were separated from their busy lives of professional play and their (not-so-friendly) international competitions against one another. The siblings were often dragged behind their respective parents and they grew into the fashionable world of flying broomsticks and roaring crowds. Life on the road was fun with mommy and daddy, and even greater when they could drop their differences of the past season and come together as one family. Little Fiona Wood had zero complaints about the lifestyle she lived, and Even-Littler Phillip couldn't wait to see mom soar through the glowing quidditch pitch.

That is, until a fateful day in early April.

Once Fiona received her Hogwarts letter (Da had been telling her all about it in years prior), she had no other reaction but to be excited at the thought of finally becoming a Gryffindor, finally becoming a part of the quidditch team, finally having the chance to become the captain for all three years just like her father. It wasn't until the first day of September that she realized the reality of going to school full time when neither of her parents had shown up to kiss her goodbye. It started to become nature to see her father's handwriting more often than his face. It wasn't their fault, of course it wasn't – September was a huge recruitment month for their teams.

Despite internal protests, Fiona couldn't shake the rock that settled in her heart.

Over time, it became easier to deal with a separated family. Fiona enjoyed the company of lots of friends and she stilled shared a common space with her brother. It wasn't like she never saw her parents: they always gathered together on the most important holidays such as Christmas, and birthdays, and whatnot. Hard-headed and rational like her mother, Fiona knew what success and determination was, and above all else, she was proud of her parents. Dedication meant sacrifice, and too well did she know that. Fiona was going to be just like Ma and Da no matter the sacrifice.

And yet, deep down, she knew she would never be able to live up to them. Because - deep down - quidditch sucked.


End file.
